Hunger
by MidnightWalking
Summary: Rosalie's change left her hurt and alone. What happens when she finds someone who can change how she feels? The last chapter is now up. Let me know what you thought of the story & thanks for the wonderful reviews so far.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

**AN: The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**The first two chapters are lead ins to a swap story that I wrote. I hope that you like my lead ins and the story itself. The following entry is a nightmare Rosalie had as a human.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1** **- Nightmare**

Sometimes things happen that can really scare me. Two days ago, for instance, I was walking into the school building and greeting my friends when I noticed they were staring strangely at me. I looked down at myself wondering if there was something on my clothing, but everything seemed neat and orderly, so I figured that couldn't be the problem. I was accustomed to people turning and staring at me when I walked into a room, but today as I entered the math classroom and everyone turned to stare at me there were no smiles on their faces; instead, I saw looks of shock and disgust. I felt so hurt and confused wondering why everyone turned away and refused to look at me any longer. I leaned forward to ask my friend Amanda what was going on, but rather than answering me, she leaned over her desk for a few minutes and then handed a note back to me, but she never once turned to look at me.

I cautiously unfolded the paper, but it seemed like there were more folds than necessary; it seemed as if Amanda was attempting to hide the words she had scrawled on the scrap of paper. When I finally had it all unfolded, I laid the paper on my desk in order to smooth it out but as I ran my hand over it, I noticed it was blank. I decided to smooth it out with my hand one more time and the letters became visible on the sheet. At first, I couldn't read it because of my hand being in the way, but as I swept my hand past the center, a neatly scripted style sentence in elegant writing became visible:

**What have you done to yourself?**

I wasn't sure what Amanda meant and didn't have time to ponder her words because at that moment Mr. Grey walked into the class. I thought it was odd because Mr. Grey taught English not math, but I didn't stop to question what was happening.

The first words out of his mouth, as he walked in, were, "Miss Hale, go see the principal now!" It was a command and his tone warned me not to brook any argument, so I slowly gathered my stack of books, which seemed to have grown since arriving in class and even more slowly walked out of the class with every eye in the room following me. As I opened the door and proceeded out, I notice the hallway was a narrow ledge that hugged the side of a mountain. I found myself with my back pressed to the bare stone of the mountain and cautiously slid my feet along the ledge toward the principal office. I avoided looking down as much as possible because when I was a child, heights really bothered me. When I finally reached the office, I apologized to the principal's secretary for being late but she only gave me a horrified look and pointed me toward the principal's door. I slowly progressed into his office not knowing what to expect but confident that it couldn't be too bad because I had never been in trouble before. As I walked over to take a seat, however, I realized something was grievously wrong and my fear was confirmed when the booming voice of the principal yelled, "Miss Hale, how could you come to school looking like that!"

I was at a total loss for words. 'How could anyone be so mean,' I thought as I felt tears slowly welling up in my eyes.

"Did you even look at yourself in a mirror this morning?" he demanded.

I knew I did; I had checked my hair before I walked out of the house and knew I looked fine but instead of defending myself, I discovered my mouth wouldn't open; so I just nodded my head in answer to his question as I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over the edges of my eyes.

"Miss Hale, I think you're really being impertinent. I will be contacting your parents. You should go to the girl's restroom and see if you can make yourself more presentable."

I sat in shock just staring at him, and when he noticed, he waved his hand saying, "Please remove yourself from my office immediately!"

I felt the tears finally beginning to roll down my cheeks as I got up and walked out of his office. As I exited through his office door, I found myself entering the girl's bathroom, but it was not like any bathroom I ever remembered seeing at my school. In this room, there were floor to ceiling mirrors covering all four walls, and that was all that was in the room. It wasn't the room or the mirrors, however, that made me scream; it was what I saw in the mirrors that ripped a horrified scream from my throat. The scream came from deep inside of my being and echoed violently around the room, and once it started I was unable to stop it, but after seeing the monster in the mirror, I couldn't silence the terror and revulsion that echoed from within me..

What I saw in the mirror was a hideously distorted face. The eyes were uneven and tipped in a downward angle; the brows above them were thick and angled. In fact, they looked like they formed a V over the two-misshapened eyes. The nose was bulbous and red, and the mouth below it was misshapened. On the right side, the corner pulled up, but on the left, it pulled down. In addition to the hideous features, there were also red splotches all over the face, and two large warts, one on the side of the nose and one under the chin on the left side; each had a dark course hair sprouting from it. The monster's only redeeming feature was her long golden hair that flowed down her back. I couldn't even fathom who this monster was, I just knew I couldn't look at her any more. As I turned away, I noticed she also turned away. Maybe, I thought, she couldn't tolerate looking upon my beauty.

I knew I was the most beautiful girl in the school, that was why everyone in the school turned to stare at me, but then I remembered the horrified and disgusted expressions on everyone's faces as they looked my way. 'Why would they do that?' I thought. Then an even more terrify thought occurred to me.

I turned around to find the person who was casting the reflection in the mirror, and I realized no one else was in the room. 'So who is this ugly person,' I asked myself, but no answer was forth coming.

I meditated on the reflection in the mirror as I wandered around in circles, for what seemed like hours, hoping this was some terrible dream and wondered what was happening to me. Finally, I turned back toward the mirrors once more but regretted it the moment my eyes fell upon the monstrosity in the mirror. I watched in horror as it grew two tiny horns on either side of its head, and then noticed the canine teeth extending into pointed fangs that began to drip blood.

At that very moment, I began to scream again. The next thing I knew, I was sitting up in my bed shaking from the shock of what I had seen, and it finally dawned on me that I had been dreaming. No, I realized, not dreaming but experiencing the worst nightmare I ever remembered, and then it struck me – that monstrosity in the mirror was me. With that knowledge, I began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2 Papers Tucked Away

_**AN: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**This chapter is also a prologue more or less to the beginning of the story Hunger. This and the first chapter were also creative writing assignments designed to help the authors learn more about their characters. Hope you like it.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 – Papers Tucked Away**

_The following papers were among the personal items of Rosalie Hale. I am sealing the papers in a safe place either to be returned to their owner later or to be destroyed. Depending on how the results of the transformation and Rosalie's feelings afterwards, I will then decide what to do with said papers. Until then they will remain sealed._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie Lillian Hale  
Box 23  
Rochester, New York

 1933

To the New York Beauty Pageant Committee:

I could not find information on where to obtain an application so I am writing a letter of application to demonstrate my interest in being a participant.

**Personal Information:**

**Name**: I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, would like to apply as a contestant for the Beauty Contest being held in New York this year.

**Address: **Box 23, Rochester, New York

**Parent's Name:** Mr. & Mrs. Hale of Rochester, New York. I was born in and still reside in Rochester.

**Siblings:** I have two younger doting brothers who cherish and look up to me as their perfect older sister.

**Cause:** Causes that I support include good personal improvement, strengthening of family, and charity work.

**Physical Appearance:**

**Height: **I'm 5' 9" tall, and my mother has spent extensive hours training and prompting me on the proper way to walk and hold my carriage straight and tall. She constantly stresses how to walk and hold my carriage to promote my statuesque figure to its full potential.

**Weight: **A lady should never have to divulge that information, and a gentleman would never ask.

**Eye color:** I have light blue eyes, which the other girls at school were always jealous of, plus I have long dark lashes and my eyebrows are well shaped, arched slightly, and match my natural hair color.

**Hair color:** I have long naturally blond hair with golden highlights flecked throughout. In an attempt to improve myself I spend extra time brushing my hair so it shines, and if I could change one thing about it, I would like it to have more waves in it. It is unfortunate that the weight of its length pulls most of the natural wave out, but there is no way I will ever cut it. I love having long hair.

**Other Information:**

I go to church with my parents once a week, I was a member of the Girl Scouts when I was younger, and my father is a member of the Democratic Party although I don't know how helpful that information is since I cannot vote at this time.

On a more personal note, I was born in 1915 in Rochester, and I am the oldest of my parent's three children. My complexion is fair and my mother does allow me to wear make-up but only sparingly. She says make-up should enhance my features not over shadow them; she says my natural beauty should always be allowed to shine through. According to her when a woman overdoes the make-up, it makes her look like a painted floozy. My lips are full, perfectly shaped, and turned up slightly at the corners. The boys at school always said my lips were tempting and crying out to be kissed, but I didn't allow that sort of familiarity.

Father constantly reminds me that well-brought up girls do not flirt or tease. They keep themselves chaste and pure. He claims I only deserve the best in a bow and husband, and he is striving to present me to the upper echelon of Rochester's society. Father also reminds me that I am not only beautiful but also charming, intelligent, witty, and caring. Mother claims I will one day make some lucky man an excellent wife, but I am not in any hurry to marry anyone.

Father always says charity begins at home; therefore, I spend time helping my mother take care of my two younger brothers. I make sure they have their homework done, their rooms cleaned, and their teeth brushed before retiring for the night.

When I win the crown, I can promise to wear it with dignity and grace. My beauty is widely known in Rochester, and many heads turn when I glide gracefully into to a room. My bearing and carriage are enchanting and awe-inspiring to behold; there is nothing awkward or coarse about my figure, charms, or manners. I would be an asset to the program and I would exemplify the perfect beautiful young woman in New York today.

Thank you and I look forward to hearing from your committee soon.

**_Rosalie Lillian Hale_**

Rosalie Lillian Hale

Letters of Reference attached.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

– **Reference Letters**

Mr. Hale  
Box 23  
Rochester, New York

 1933

Dear committee members:

As Rosalie Lillian Hale's father, I would like to vouch for her character and personality. Rosalie has always been a dutiful daughter. She is very precious to her mother and I, and we have done everything within our power to provide her the best life has to offer. We have also spent time teaching her the values of life and the difference between right and wrong. Rosalie has never disappointed her mother or me; she always makes her choices carefully and wisely.

I have given her permission to enter this contest because she is a worthy candidate. She is beautiful, intelligent, charming, and witty. She would shine brightly as an example of New York's best in young womanhood.

When it comes time to choose a husband for my precious daughter, I will search as high in Rochester's social register as possible. Rosalie deserves only the best; it is what her mother and I have always strived to give her. She is the perfect daughter and the perfect candidate for you pageant.

Respectfully

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Signature unreadable due to red stains.)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Hale  
Box 23  
Rochester, New York

 1933

Dear committee members:

Rosalie Lillian Hale is my oldest child. She is a lovely young lady who deserves the opportunity to participate in a program to that will allow others to recognize how truly lovely and charming she is.

Rosalie knows how to carry herself with poise and grace; she is able to glide effortlessly across a room and brightens up any room she enters. Her statuesque form is the perfect example of what all sophisticated young ladies should strive to achieve. All admire her and even her two younger brothers dote on her. She is the ideal of what is expected from an older sister.

You will not find a more charming young lady in all of the coastal states. She did well all the way through school, and for a time, she belonged to the girl scouts until they began teaching radical ideas such as a woman could become more than just a wife and mother. Rosalie is a traditional young lady and she understands and respects her place in our great society. She will grace the arm of any young man who is lucky enough to call her wife. She will make an excellent hostess, as well as an admirable mother.

Thank you for taking the time to consider the merits of my daughter as a candidate for this pageant.

Cordially

Mrs.Hale

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Signature and part of name missing due to water damage.)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Box 23  
Rochester, New York

 1933

Dear Sir:

My sister is very beautiful, everyone says so, but I only see her as my sister. I guess she is pretty, but she is a girl. She is nice to me. She doesn't tease me, doesn't say nasty or mean thing to my brother or I. She is a good sister and I do love her.

Mother and father think she is perfect, and they give her everything she wants. All she has to do is ask for it and father makes sure she gets it, but she does think about asking for things for my brother and me also. Last Christmas she even talked father into allowing Santa Claus to bring my brother and me a puppy. That was really nice of her. I think you'll like her too once you meet her.

Rose is very pretty. I love her a lot. She is good to me. We all love her. Everybody should love her because she is so nice and so pretty. She can even help you get a puppy if you want one.

Sincerely

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Heading, signatures and closing salutation smeared by what appears to be either jam or jelly.)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Jonathan Smith  
Box 95  
Rochester, New York

 1933

To Whom It May Concern:

Rosalie Hale was one of my shining graduates. She excelled in my class and was an asset not only because of her physical beauty but also because of her intellectual contribution to class. If Miss Hale has any weaknesses, it would be her tenaciousness; however, it could also be considered an asset because she doesn't give up. Miss Hale will hold on to a belief or conviction even in the face of others counter beliefs and convictions. In fact, once Miss Hale takes a stand on some issue or belief she refuses to let go of it especially when she believes she is right.

It may seem as if this does not make her a good candidate for the pageant; in all actuality, it makes her a highly qualified candidate for your consideration. Once she sets her sights on a goal, she will stay with it until she achieves that goal, so if chosen, to be crowned, she would whole-heartedly give herself to her role and would live up to the expectations made for her.

In the category of beauty, Miss Hale will not disappoint any members of you committee, nor will she disappoint the judges. She is an unsurpassed beauty and every male in the community would agree with that statement. You will discover that she will not disappoint anyone in that category which is an upmost requirement for you pageant.

I hope you will seriously consider Miss Hale as a qualified candidate.

Respectfully

_**Mr. Jonathan Smith**_

Mr. Jonathan Smith

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The following two letters had large X's through them._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Agnes Hale  
Box 202  
Rochester, New York

 1933

To Whom It May Concern:

Rosalie has the perfect doting parents. As far as they are concerned, Rosie can do no wrong. She is the perfect angel, sometimes hiding behind a spoiled brat. She gets everything she asks for, she doesn't have to share – not even with her brothers – and no one says no to her. She is also vain always primping and preening in front of the mirror and always seeking complements. 'How does my hair look? Do you think this color flatters my complexion?' It is very annoying, if you ask me. I wonder what she would say if I told her the color looked hideous on her, or that it looked like her hair was thinning in the back. Sometimes, I absolutely hate her, but never as much as I envy her. I could just scratch her eyes out when she bats those long lashes over her enviously blue eyes.

She believes everybody else should treat her as a special person just as her parents do – she believes it is what she deserves. She believes she is worthy of everyone's love and admiration even though she has done nothing to earn it. Rosie believes everyone should love and pamper her just as her parents do, but life doesn't work that way.

I do not deny that she is beautiful and that every male head turns when she walks into a room, but she is as cold as an iceberg. She considers her own feelings and needs before the needs or feelings of others. I can honestly say she is as vain as she is beautiful. She may be pretty on the outside, but she sure is ugly on the inside. She doesn't think about anyone but herself. She is too overconfident in her own self worth and overly pampered; maybe she does need to be in this pageant just to learn that there are others prettier and more worthy of this honor than she is.

I know all of this because Rosie is my cousin. If your pageant is only looking for outside beauty then she will do fine for you, but if you're looking for internal beauty, you will not find it in her.

Yours truthfully

_**Miss Agnes Hale**_

Miss Agnes Hale

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Robert Greenbow  
Box 23  
Rochester, New York

 1933

Dear Sirs:

Rosalie Hale – Rose – has the looks that turns all men's heads. Her eyes are the most striking shade of blue and are absolutely beautiful. She is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.

She has the kinds of lips that every male wants to kiss. They are full and plump, and when she licks them with her tongue and it drives me mad. I just want to rush up to her, grab her, and plant a big kiss on them – but then I'd bet in trouble and my father would take me out to the wood shed, and then there would be another long lecture on how a gentleman treats a lady. I bet he'd want to kiss her to, if he saw her.

She would definitely grace your stage when she walked across it. She is graceful, has a perfect figure, and knows how to show herself off to her best advantage. You will not regret choosing Rose as a candidate for your pageant.

Sincerely

_**Master Robert Greenbow**_

Master Robert Greenbow

An Admirer of Beauty

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The following are believed to be journal entries left by Miss Hale but the actual Journal was not found. None of the entries was dated._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A monumental event has occurred; mother has finally agreed to allow me to wear a bit of makeup. 'Nothing overly done or cheap looking,' she warned, but even the little she has allowed will now cover the despoiling blemishes I have discovered on my skin this past year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have the perfect life. I'm beautiful, I'm perfect, my parents love me, my brothers love me, and my life will always be perfect. Other than a husband who is as handsome as I am beautiful, what more could I ask for? Well, a wealthy husband is also a given. Father will make sure whomever I marry is kind, generous, a reasonable age, from a good family and is well situated. I have many friends who admire me and think very highly of me. I do have the perfect life. My parents love and cherish me, and they lavish me with all that I could ever want.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father calls me his sparkling jewel, and says I am the apple of his eye; I love being the center of attention and admiration in my family. It is only right that I become the center of attention wherever I am. I love to see heads turn as I enter a room; I should be the focus of everyone's admiration. I never leave the house until I'm sure that everything about me is perfect. My hair, my make-up, and my clothes must be perfect or no heads will turn as I walk into the room. I love being the center of attention. I deserve the admiration of others. I do not deserve the envy of others. Everyone should be happy for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Males of all ages admire me because I am beautiful. Most of them would be very willing to court me, and I have my pick of all of them who want my hand in marriage, but I don't want to settle for just anybody. I hate it when men and boys ogle me as if I'm a piece of meat or a toy for their pleasure and entertainment. I am nobody's toy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many girls at school don't like me. They are petty and jealous because I am so beautiful and they are not. I cannot help that God made me perfect but that He chose to give them imperfections. It's not as if I walk around pretending to be better than them; if I'm better, it is because I am not because I pretend to be. I definitely am not going to play down my looks just to make them feel better. This is wholly their problem and they need to get over their pettiness about not being the most beautiful girls in school or in town for that matter. They have to learn to accept the fact that I am more beautiful than they are and that is just how it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe it. Mother and father have finally agreed to let me enter the beauty contest New York is holding this year. I took every ounce of flattery I had to persuade them that this would be a character building experience for me. It will help build my character to some extent, I believe, and besides that, I want to be able to prove to all the girls that I am the most beautiful woman in all of New York. Once the judges see, it will be all over; there is no way they will vote for anyone else. I am so excited by this opportunity. Just wait, I'll show them all who the most beautiful is, and it won't be them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father brought home a gentleman for dinner this evening. He pulled me aside and informed me that I should consider him for a future husband. He seemed old, maybe 5 years younger than father. He had pleasant manners, a nice voice, and somewhat pleasant to look at, but there seemed to be something missing. I felt distant from him; as much as I tried to like him, I just couldn't. If father pushed the idea of marriage, I'm not sure what I will do. I will have to think about this for a while because I'm not sure I can marry a man I don't love or even like.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miss Hale held the same beliefs as most young people, she believed she had all the time in the world to live her life and reach her goals. It came as a complete shock to her when her life was abruptly abridged._


	3. Chapter 3 Alone

_**AN: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I can only take credit for the story itself.**_

_**The following was a story I submitted to a swap a few months ago. The person who requested the story wanted fluff with a little angst and did not what Bella or Edward as the focus. Here is the story I wrote for her. I hope you will enjoy it – it will be 7 chapters long.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three - Alone**

The first two years after my death were spent in loneliness and despair. Not only had I lost my life, but I had also lost my family who I'd always been close to. The existence I had been thrust into, through no choice of my own, was alien and unwanted. I had a good life before Carlisle terminated it. I cherished my family and they cherished me. This new family didn't really know me, and I felt like they never really tried to understand me. I wasn't anybody special to them and I resented that fact. They stole the best thing in my life that I had, and then didn't bother to replace it with something meaningful and special.

There were days when I hated Carlisle for what he had stolen from me. I resented being separated from my family and then being left alone as the members of _this_ family went off to pursue their individual interests. I resented feeling abandoned. What did I have but emptiness, an eternity of emptiness? Carlisle and Esme had a special bond, Edward had his beloved piano and what a queer love affair that was – me, well I had nobody. I was facing an eternity without anyone to share it with; nobody to love or who would love me; nobody who found me special or would treat me special, which meant, in my mind, that I was nothing special to anybody. I resented the fact that I had no choice in what was done to me, and I resented the people who made the choice for me.

As a result, I ended up retracting into myself and became a solitary individual. My hunting habits were no different. After the first time I had hunted with Carlisle and Esme, I choose to hunt alone because I felt more comfortable. I didn't like to have anyone watching me when I became so feral, and I didn't want them to think I needed them even if I did.

This particular day was no different. Carlisle was at work, Esme was painting, Edward was playing his beloved piano again, and as usual, I was alone. I felt ignored, little more than a nuisance where they were concerned. Esme had encouraged me to take up a hobby or learn a new skill to help occupy my time, but that didn't seem fair. If they wanted me as part of the family, then they should pay more attention to me; they should be helping to fill my time and keep me company, that's what my real family would have done, but no, it had become blaringly obvious to me early on that this family would never treat me like my own family had. I would never be as important to them as I had been to my family.

Nothing about my transition was easy. I had always felt that Carlisle had stolen my human life away from me. I hated him at first and Edward too. I still harbored the belief that if he had taken me to the hospital, I would have recovered. Even though he has reassured me multiple times that I wouldn't, I still couldn't help but feel he was too hasty and if given a chance I would've recovered. I later learned that he wanted someone for Edward, but Edward was such an arrogant individual that it was hard to develop any feelings for him besides loathing and resentment. He always felt as if he knew everything; of course, it didn't hurt that he could read minds but it didn't mean he had a right to act superior. I knew from the moment we met that I didn't like him but it still galled me that he wasn't even the least bit attracted to me. I was beautiful as a human and heads turned when I walked into a room. Boys wanted me and I could see it in their eyes while most girls despised me. It wasn't my fault I was beautiful, but after the transformation, my beauty became indescribable.

I knew Edward wasn't immune to beauty because he was always telling Esme how beautiful she looked. I had also observed him watching a sunset one evening, and the beauty he had witnessed in nature mesmerized him. But as far as I was concerned, I might as well have been invisible. Maybe that's why I felt so resentful toward Edward; he seemed oblivious to my flawless features and exquisite stature.

I also knew Edward was capable of love because he really loved his piano, but there were times when I hated that piano. Edward dedicated long hours to that instrument playing, practicing, and composing music, but he never choose to dedicate any of his time to me. He hadn't ever taken the time to get to know me or to discover who I really was or what interested me. At one point, I had thought about slamming the cover shut on his hands as he played, but I laughed at the thought thinking it wouldn't do much good. It wasn't as if it would hurt him physically, and I wasn't even sure if he would understand why I did it. Sure, he could hear my thoughts but did he understand those thoughts, did he really understand how I felt and how it all affected me.

Edward cared more about his music than me. Sometimes his neglect made me feel like screaming, another reason why I preferred to hunt alone. It was the only time that I could freely vent my feelings. When Edward was listening to or playing music, he was impervious to everything else around him. I felt like I could have walked up to him and done the dance of the seven veils and he wouldn't have even looked up after I stripped naked. That realization infuriated me even more; Edward could be so thoughtless, so cruel and he didn't have any valid reason for being ignorant about my feelings.

As if it wasn't bad enough that he was musically talented, there was his other special ability. I wanted to scream to the heavens that it wasn't fair. He got two enhanced abilities, and what did I get – drooled over by lecherous old men, pawed by overly excited middle-aged men, and ogled by younger fools who thought they could impress me while he totally ignored me. Since he was able to read minds, he had to know his rejection hurt even more after I learned Carlisle had planned for us to be together. Even as much as it irritated me that he rejected me, I found the thought of being with him in any romantic way even more revolting than the rejection.

Today was one of the days I just had to get away from the house and the family. I needed time to vent my feelings, so I had run deeper than ever before into the mountain's range of thick trees seeking the solitude that I needed. As I wondered aimlessly for hours, I raged within myself, once again, at the unfairness of him ripping me from my family and never allowing me to see them again. I missed my parents and my two younger brothers. I missed being with them, I missed feeling special, and I missed being treated as if I was important. It had been two long years and the desire to see them sometimes overwhelmed me.

Usually, braking little branches and uprooting undersized bushes was sufficient to assist in the release of my pent up anger, but today it wasn't enough. Today I was more livid than I had ever felt before; there was to be a school dance and I wanted to go, but not with any of the boys from school. So, I asked Edward if he would take me. He just laughed and said he had no interest in attending any school dance. He had rejected me and laughed at my request. How could he do that? He had to know how much I really wanted to go, how could he not; it wasn't as if I had tried to close my mind off to him; in fact, I had specifically focused my thoughts on how much I wanted to go. My desire had been out in the open. I wanted to go and he should take me; it was that simple, and still he rejected me.

All of these feelings boiled up to the point where I could no longer restrain my anger and the little damage I had inflicted to vent my rage had not satisfied me, so I took a deep breath and released as much anger as possible in the loudest and longest scream I could emit. I didn't stop screaming until my lungs were bereft of air, but I didn't feel cleansed of my anger. As I was contemplating another scream, I heard a slight rustling in some underbrush to my left and I shifted my focus on what might be lurking there. I finally spotted two eyes and instantly knew they were human. 'So,' I thought, 'someone thinks they can sneak up and spy on me.' Of course, I didn't want to admit to myself that this human had done just that. I had been so consumed in the releasing of my pent up fury that I hadn't heard this individual's approach; the fact that he or she was still watching angered me even more, so I confronted the human.

"I don't know who you are, but stop hiding and show yourself," I growled.

What emerged from the underbrush took the little remaining air from my lungs. He was amazing and that was saying a lot for a human. He was well over six feet tall, he had dark curly hair, and he was amazingly handsome without being a vampire. In fact, I found him very alluring; perhaps his muscular physique captivated me a little. His eyes shone in amazement and wonder, and I noticed he was about to speak, but I instantly realized how thirsty I was; without hesitation, I turned and fled from his sight maybe too quickly for as I retreated I heard a quick intake of breath as though he were surprised or shocked.


	4. Chapter 4 New Hope

**_AN: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I can only take credit for the story itself._**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Chapter Four – New Hope**

I headed north of his position and located the first nonhuman prey I could find. I took little time in snapping the deer's neck and ripping into the soft flesh of the neck. I drank deep feeling replenished, but not entirely satisfied. As I began the hunt for another source of substance, I heard a strangled cry and a roar. The scent of fresh blood quickly filled my senses and I found myself drawn to the source. What I found instantly terrified me. There on the ground was the beautiful human who spied me in the forest, and he was barely alive. Above him was a huge bear intent on ripping his body apart. Without thinking and with great satisfaction, I made short work of the bear and then gingerly picked up the human. His blood intensified my thirst, increased the amount of venom in my mouth, and it strained every bit of will power I possessed to keep myself from drinking as deeply from him as I had from my most recent kill, but I found a stronger desire rising up within that told me I didn't want to lose this man. As I looked at him, I noticed there was something in his eyes as he stared up at me that pulled at my heart. I hadn't experienced this type of desire ever, not as a human and definitely not as a vampire. I had never experienced these new stirrings before, and my one consuming thought was to get him to Carlisle as quickly as possible.

Cradling him as gingerly as possible, I ran toward home. Every moan that issued from his mouth made me quicken my pace and intensified my resolve to save him one way or another. A few times, he opened his eyes and stared up at me with a look I had never seen before and then ever so slightly he would murmur in an agonized moan what sounded like 'my angel.' The look made me feel as if he was in awe of me. He should have been fearful of being transported by someone so inhuman and of traveling at lightning speeds, but the look in his eyes was not fearful. 'Is that admiration in his intense gaze?' I wondered. No, it was even more than that, and the strength of his body coupled with the strength of his emotions left me speechless. He was worshipping me with his eyes, and it caused a shiver of pleaser run down my spine. Once again, those strange new sensations stirred within me, but they were stronger this time. I wanted to say something to comfort him, but I was void of words, so I just concentrated on reaching Carlisle before it was too late and I lost this Adonis forever.

Once I saw our house, I increased my speed, and before I even reached our perfectly manicured lawn, I began calling Carlisle's name. My worst fear was that he was still at work, and due to my anxiety, I couldn't settle the chaos in my mind in order to remember his weekly work schedule. As I neared the house, I saw the front door open and I began searching for Carlisle's face. Before I made it up the front steps, he had joined me and quickly asked what I was intending to do with the young man in my arms. I uttered two words that would forever change my existence, "Change him."

Surprise flashed across his face as we rushed through the door and up the stairs, and I realized he thought _I_ was going to change this human myself. "You change him," I clarified with pleading in my voice.

Carlisle made no reply as he followed me into my room and I careful laid my offering to him on my bed.

"Rosalie, I'm not sure this is wise." Carlisle protested. He hadn't thought twice about changing me. Why was he hesitant now?

I was offering this human as the next member of the family, and I decided right then, that I wanted him. "Carlisle, I want him," I was almost begging when a new realization overwhelmed me. I didn't just want him I needed him. For some inexplicable reason, I needed this man to be part of my existence; with him, I wouldn't be alone anymore, and with him, I felt as if I could find happiness and hopefully love.

"And what if he doesn't want you," Carlisle replied softly. He was recalling my response to being changed.

Yes, I had been angry, and at times, I was still angry and hurt, but this was different. If Carlisle didn't do it quickly, I would lose him and the chance of discovering if he truly felt for me what his eyes hinted he felt. "Carlisle, this is my one chance to be with someone I have feeling for. I not only want him, I need him, and I think he might want me. I can't lose that." I decided I was done begging and pleading, so I vehemently snarled, "Besides, you owe me for the life you stole from me. Change him." It was not a request but a demand.

"And what happens, if after he is changed, you discover he hates you for what you've changed him into." I could see the hurt and sorrow in Carlisle's eyes. Had I really hurt him that much with my unwillingness to accept that my fate had been sealed and I wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for him? Could I stand it if this man looked at me the same way that I sometimes looked at Carlisle? "I'll learn to accept it," I stated firmly. I decided it was worth the risk. I didn't want to lose this man; for whatever inexplicable reason, I felt drawn to him, as if he were the only happiness I would find in this existence, and I didn't want to jeopardize losing that hope while it was within my reach. "Please, Carlisle, before it is too late. I will live with whatever his feelings will be after he realizes what I did to him."

Carlisle took a deep breath, and calmly said, "You truly want this." Not a question I noticed, and before I could respond, he bit the man three times, as I looked on.

The venom, as it entered the man's body, caused him to thrash in pain, and I knew I could do nothing to alleviate his torment. Panic seized me as the man screamed, and I found myself scanning Carlisle's face for assurance. "Was it too late?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, this is a normal reaction to the venom as it begins its job." Carlisle's tone was remorseful.

I began to wonder if he regretted his decision, but I felt hopeful that everything would turn out fine. I noticed Esme and Edward standing in my doorway. Esme smiled slightly, but Edward just turned his back and walked away.

I spent the next three days beside the man I had saved from the bear. I watched as his body surrendered to the pain. I had never witnessed anyone being transformed before, and I wanted to cry for him, but couldn't, so instead, I would gently caress his face every time the pain racked his body. I discovered, to my pleasure, that he would lean into my touch, but I couldn't be sure if his response was one of pleasure or relief. I knew the coldness of my hand would bring a sliver of relief from the fire that was burning inside of his body. Could he, however, find any pleasure in my touch while he was suffering so intensely? And more importantly, would he accept my touch after it was all over?

Carlisle looked in occasionally to check on the man's progress and to reassure me that the transformation was progressing normally. Through it all, I watched this man and realized I was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. Every time he cried out in pain, I would feel a sharp tug of pain in my heart. I had thought it was a dead organ, but for being dead, it suddenly had a multitude of feelings where this man was concerned. I continually caressed his face and began whispering words of encouragement as he thrashed around on the bed. I fought the urge to run my fingers through his dark curly hair, and to run my hand over his well defined chest, but I couldn't stop the shivers of pleasure I felt when I thought about touching him in such a manner, and I couldn't stop feeling somewhat afraid that he too would reject me like Edward did.

I also attentively watched his eyes; most of the time, they were open but oblivious to his surroundings. The pain consumed the majority of his attention, but once in awhile I glimpsed that same worshipful stare as before, and it filled me with hope that he might return my feelings. To my dismay, I noticed that the look was not reserved for only me. Whenever he noticed Carlisle, he would give him a similar look, but the look was less emotional than when he directed his admiring eyes at me, and that gave me a glimmer hope that maybe this man might develop similar feelings for me as I had for him.

I kept a meticulous vigil over him, I decided that if for some reason my hope was false and this man rejected me, I wouldn't hate him even if he hated me. I had built up enough hate about my own transformation and I had alternately hated and loved my new family. If this man didn't choose me as I was choosing him, then I would let him go. I wouldn't stop him from going or staying. Instead, I would give him his freedom, even though it would break my heart. If he hated me for cursing him to this existence, I would accept his anger and if he blamed me for his new existence, I would silently bear the burden of my mistake; I wouldn't hate him as Edward hated me.

On the last day of the change, Edward came and sat with me as I watched an angel transforming before my eyes.

"Rosalie," he started hesitantly. "I don't hate you."

I turned and stared at him thinking 'where is this coming from.' "And?" I asked him wanting to know where he was going with that statement.

"Well, I know you think I hate you. I've heard you say it so often . . ."

I raised my voice as I cut him short, "I never said any such thing."

"Not verbally, but I've heard it in your thoughts often enough that I just wanted you to know that it isn't true."

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" I queried. I had to know where he was going with this train of thought.

"I just want you to know, whatever happens, I hope this turns out better than the last time Carlisle changed someone." He sat beside me looking down at the floor.

"I don't understand, Edward." Maybe I needed clarification; was he trying to say he loved me or that he had no feelings for me whatsoever.

"Look, I didn't know Carlisle went out looking for someone for me. If I had, I would have stopped him, but I don't hate you. I like you, just as if you were my sister. I know we have never talked about this before, but I think it's time we clear the air. You have obviously found someone you have feelings for, and I want you to know that I truly hope this works out. I want you to find happiness, just like I'd want any sister of mine to find happiness, but . . ." he paused.

As I waited, I watched his face for signs of anger or hurt. Could he really have romantic feelings for me, or were those feelings just brotherly. As time passed, I grew impatient for him to finish what he was saying, until I finally asked, "But what Edward?"

He shifted his focus from the floor and looked me directly in the eyes. I saw a deep sorrow in them. "Rose," he hardly ever called me that and it surprised me. "I don't want to see you hurt. I just hope this man can return your feelings."

I stared at him in surprise realizing he knew how I felt. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he knew every thought I had.

"I don't want to see you angry and hurt again," he continued without reacting to my surprised look. "I really want you to find something special." He took my hand in his. "As a brother, I feel very protective of you at this moment; I don't want you to be in pain because of another rejection. I'm sorry I caused you so much heartache these last two years, but you know as well as I that we have never felt anything remotely romantic for each other."

I couldn't believe he was opening up to me like this. He had never before spoken about these things to me; it was a subject we both avoided, but to know he felt protective like a brother made me feel good inside. "Thank you Edward. I appreciate that." And I meant what I said; I was grateful to know he had at least some type of feelings for me, and I could accept brotherly feelings from him. Maybe things were not as bad as they had looked these past few years, but my hope was that they would get much better.

Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'm here for you if you need me," he said, and with that, he got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5 Heaven

**_AN: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I can only take credit for the story itself._**

**_I also wish to thank everyone who has taken the time to post a review. Thank for all you lovely, encourageing comments. I'm glad to hear there are those out there who like this look at Rosalie early in her conversion._**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_**  
**

**Chapter Five – Heaven**

I looked over at the man lying on my bed, and I knew his torment would be over soon. His heartbeat was slowing and he was breathing shallower than before. His face was becoming more defined and beautiful, and his body was redefining his muscles. I reached out a tentative hand and touched his check. My body shivered enjoyably at the feel of his skin; it was colder than before. I found myself desiring to run my hand over his chest to feel how tight his muscles were, but I refrained from such an intimate gesture. I listened as his heart slowed even more and I realized it wouldn't be long before the transformation was complete. The man suddenly opened his eyes, and I watched as his body arched upward in one final shudder of pain and then gently relaxed back onto the bed. He let out one final breathe of air and then his heart stopped. I knew it was finally over. I also realized that, as soon as he recovered his senses, I would discover if I had made the right choice or not, and suddenly I felt terrified. I couldn't face this alone, so I softly called Carlisle's name: I knew he would be waiting nearby. In an instant, he was beside me, and we both waited for this man to become conscious of his surroundings.

I knew our eyes were red after our change, but I had never seen anyone's eyes but my own that color. As he expended his last breath, I had watched this man's eyes become a deep red. As I continued to gaze into them, I was surprised at how beautiful his eyes looked. It was not only the color, but also the look he directed at me that caught my attention. I knew he was becoming aware of his surrounding because I saw a look of supreme awe as he gazed at me, and I found that I couldn't pull my eyes from his. If I hadn't known better, I would've claimed my heart fluttered nervously in my chest.

The first words out of his mouth surprised me, "Am I in hell with a beautiful angel watching out for me?" Then he turned his gaze upon Carlisle and he asked, "God?"

Carlisle chuckled deeply. "I'm afraid not; nor are you in heaven. We need to talk before you do anything else, so you'll understand what happened."

The man was slowly sitting up and he swung his legs quickly over the edge of the bed. A look of surprise crossed his face as he realized how quickly he moved. Then he focused his gaze on Carlisle waiting expectantly for what he had to say.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen; I'm a doctor. This is my daughter Rosalie," he motioned toward me. "Rosalie found you in the woods; you had been mauled by a bear when she rescued you."

"I know," he replied, "I was dying." He said it so causally that I was slightly taken back, and even more so when he calmly asked, "Am I dead?"

"Yes and no," Carlisle smiled. "Rosalie brought you to me and asked me to help you. I couldn't do anything for you medically because you were too near death, but I could change you." He continued to watch Carlisle, but he seemed so calm. "You see, we're vampires, my family and I, I mean, and the only way to help you was to change you into one."

I was watching for his incredulity, his refusal to accept the harsh reality, and his anger at us for doing something so monumental without asking his permission, but instead, he just calmly commented, "So, I am dead, but I'm not."

Carlisle smiled, and I could see the relief on his face. This man was not reacting as I had reacted. There was no screaming, no yelling, and no denial of the truth, just calm acceptance. "In a manner of speaking, yes. I'm sure you have many questions, and we will all help you to adjust. You're a part of our family now, unless you decide you don't want to be."

"Why wouldn't I? I don't believe I can go back to my own family. Am I right?"

"Yes, it would be hard to explain the changes that have occurred. We'll have to fabricate your death to convince your family you are dead," Carlisle remarked.

"That won't be necessary." A slight smile was playing across the man's lips.

Carlisle just stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"My mother warned me numerous times that one day I wouldn't return and that would be the day she'd knew the bear won. My mother wasn't happy with all the time I spent in the woods, but I loved challenges especially ones that seemed life threatening. I guess she was right," he chuckled, "Except it wasn't the bear who won. I don't think my mother would accept that I was whisked away by a family of vampires. No," he chucked again before he continued, "My mother will just believe that a bear carried me off. So, as to becoming a part of the family, I might as well remain here." He looked over at me and smiled broadly. "It can't be all that bad when an angel saves my life." I had a feeling this might become a more interesting family. Finally, he asked, "How many people are in your family?"

"Sorry, poor manners on my part. Please, let me introduce you to the rest of the family. They are waiting downstairs."

Carlisle helped him off the bed; he was still a little disoriented from the three-day ordeal he had just endured. As we walked out of the room, I took a step back and followed behind him. I liked what I was seeing. I admired his broad shoulder and the muscles I saw running across them. I felt drawn to him in a manner I'd never felt drawn to any man before; I just wished I knew how he felt about me besides thinking I was only an angel who rescued him.

Esme and Edward rose as the three of us descended the staircase. Carlisle walked over to Esme first. "This is my wife Esme."

Esme held out her hand, "How are you feeling dear?"

"Actually, I feel extremely healthy for someone who's dead, and considering the last thing I remember, before the fire overtook me, was that a bear was turning me into his next meal, I could be much worse off." He chuckled deeply, and I fell instantly in love with his laugh and his voice.

"And what should we call you?" She asked after he shook her outstretched hand.

"Emmett, my name is Emmett McCarty." He had an extremely pleasant smile that brightened up his entire face. He had a beautiful face. The more I stared at him, the deeper in love with him I fell. I hadn't realized a person could feel love so deeply and so suddenly.

Carlisle turned to Edward. "And this is my son Edward Cullen."

"I hope this isn't too much of a shock for you Emmett," he shook Emmett's hand.

"Hell, no," he laughed heartily, "I was upset when I realized my mother was right and the bear was going to kill me, but the real shock came when I saw an angel looking down at me and then saving me from that bear." His crude choice of words put a frown on Esme face, which Emmett instantly noticed. "I'm sorry ma'am, my mother says I should learn to curb my tongue when I'm in polite company, but I forget myself sometimes."

Carlisle and Edward chuckled at his comment, but Esme smiled as she replied, "You're forgiven, and please, call me Esme; we're family," then she frowned slightly with concern as she added, "Unless you've decided you're not interested in being a part of our family."

To Esme, family was extremely important. When Carlisle changed me, she was the first one to welcome me, and over time, I discovered she enjoyed being motherly toward Edward and me. I eventually allowed her a small role in my life because I knew it would please her, and because I missed my own mother but it was never a close relationship because of the walls I realized I had build up around myself.

I noticed Emmett glancing at me just before he replied, "Oh, I'm very interested in being a part of this family. I'm looking forward to becoming better acquainted with all of you," and once again I noticed his eyes wandered toward me.

It suddenly dawned on me that Edward would know exactly what Emmett was thinking, and I also realized I liked his name and repeated it a few times as I looked toward Edward. He had a huge grin on his face, so whatever was being thought, must have amused or at least pleased him.

Carlisle began to describe to Emmett what he could expect now that he was a vampire; I had heard the speech before, so I blocked most of it out and spent my time examining Emmett. I liked everything I saw. His broad muscular shoulders, arms and chest I had already mentally recorded while he was lying on my bed; added to that mental picture was his flat smooth stomach and slightly drawn in waist, his narrow hips especially when compared to his broad shoulders, and the muscular structure visible in his well defined long legs. His face reflected the beauty that was a defining feature of all vampires – at least according to Carlisle; of course, I only had my family as a comparison so far. In the two years I had been with them, I hadn't met any other vampires; I had asked Carlisle about this once, but he said it was normal not to meet others of our kind too often, especially since we followed a different lifestyle than most. Because we limited our blood supply to animals, we were able to settle down in an area for an extended period of time while those who followed the normal vampire existence of drinking from humans had to continually be on the move so as not to draw too much attention to themselves.

As I continued to study Emmett's features, I noticed Edward's grin widening on his face. Obviously, he was finding something vastly amusing. In my mind, I shot at him, 'What?' He just grinned more and then slightly nodded his head toward Emmett. I peeked at Emmett's face and noticed he was smiling down at me.

Then I heard Carlisle saying, "Rosalie, maybe you should take Emmett out for his first hunt, unless you would prefer Edward or me to go with him."

I looked quickly over at Carlisle and replied, "No, that's okay, I'll take him."

"Maybe you should go south, away from Emmett's home; we wouldn't want anyone to see him, and then we need to talk about moving after you return."


	6. Chapter 6 A Time to Hunt

**AN: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I can only take credit for the story itself. **

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Six – A Time to Hunt**

Move, I hadn't thought about that, but he was right. We couldn't stay here now that Emmett was changed. His family would begin looking for him even if his mother believed a bear had gotten him, and they couldn't be allowed to see him as he was now. Early on, Carlisle had stressed the fact that we weren't allowed to let humans know about our existence. It was the one rule, he said, that we had to keep above all other rules. 'At least I'm going to be able to spend a few hours alone with Emmett,' I thought. 'Maybe I can find out how he feels about me.' That thought sent more pleasurable thrills tingling down my spine.

"If you're ready, I'll take you hunting." I offered to Emmett.

"With pleasure," he replied as he smiled at me and gestured for me to precede him to the door.

As we walked out the door and headed into the woods, I decided I would have to describe to him what hunting would be like, but there were so many other questions I wanted to ask, that I didn't know where to start.

"How are feeling?" I asked, and then felt foolish for asking.

"Hungry," he replied.

"That's natural," I commented, "Carlisle says all new vampires are thirsty right after their transformation."

"Really? I guess I do feel somewhat thirsty, but that wasn't quite what I meant."

I looked over in surprise to find his eyes running up and down my body while a smile formed on his lips. I liked his lips, they looked red like a ripe apple, and I began to wonder what it would feel like to have those lips pressed against mine. Then my eyes wandered up to his face and I saw a fire flash in his eyes.

"Rosalie, that's a rather formal name. Would you mind if I called you Rose?" He asked and I felt thrilled at the way the name rolled gently off his oh so tempting lips.

"Edward calls me that sometimes," I mentioned as I thought about his look and his tempting lips.

"So, Edward is your brother." Even as we continued to walk, I noticed his eyes remained fixed on me.

"Yes and no. We are not really related except for the fact that we are now in the same family, but it is simpler to tell everyone that we are brother and sister," I explained.

"Have you ever been more than that with him?" His questions were probing and personal, but I didn't mind.

"No. Originally, Carlisle and Esme meant for Edward and I to be a couple, but that didn't work out very well." I wasn't sure why I told him that, but somehow it felt right.

"Oh." He paused as if in thought. "What happened?"

"I wasn't Edward's type. He likes music and books, and I like . . . well, I'm not sure what I really like, but I'm sure it's more than just music and books. We finally realized it was easier just to avoid each other except when necessary." 'Why am I telling him this?' I asked myself. 'It wasn't as if any of this was his business,' but then I realized maybe it was. As part of the family, he needed to know how things really stood, and I felt that I wanted more from him than just a brotherly relationship.

"Why were you screaming in the woods?" I observed his eyes probing me as much as his questions were.

"Oh, you remember that." I was surprised. Carlisle had said most humans forget parts of their human life, especially those nearest their transformation, I was hoping Emmett would have forgotten that part.

"I was venting my anger," I offered as I looked over at him shyly. I felt new desires creeping through me and I didn't understand them, and I definitely didn't want him to see them.

He smiled again as he asked, "What were you angry about?"

"This and that, you know family things. Things that can generally upset someone."

"Well, that explain so much," he replied sarcastically.

I was beginning to wonder why he was so interested in what would make me scream. "What had you expected?"

"At the very least, someone who was being attacked by an animal of some type," he chuckled slightly.

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean 'of some type'?"

"Not all animals live solely in the woods or walk on four legs, and some come into the woods seeking something other than food."

I knew I wasn't as world wise as some people, but if he meant what I thought he meant, I would be blushing if I were still human, and I couldn't resist asking, "Did you think some man was physically assaulting me?"

"Possibly, but then who in his right mind would molest an angel?"

I was wondering if his thirst was stronger than mine had been, because I saw that same fire flash in his dark burgundy eyes as I looked over towards him. "You must be really thirsty," I commented.

"Not really, I'm more hungry than thirsty," that fire seemed to flare brighter as I watched his eyes darken.


	7. Chapter 7 Hunger

**AN: All characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, I can only take credit for the story itself. **

**So, this is the end of Hunger. Please let me know what you thought of Rosalie's story.  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Seven – Hunger**

His comment confused me. We don't eat; in fact, we don't crave food at all, so how could he be hungry. "Vampires don't crave food." I explained.

"But hunger can refer to other needs Rose. Haven't you ever felt a hunger for other things?" He stopped, turned to face me, and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I returned his stare attempting to decipher what he was saying.

"How old are you Rose?" He asked quietly and I noticed a soft reflective expression on his face.

"I was 18 when Carlisle changed me." I noticed my voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Did you have a bow, someone you really liked?"

"Yes."

"How serious were you with him?" There seemed to be a new intensity in his look as he awaited my reply.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about him since I was changed."

"Have you ever been serious with any boy?"

I thought I heard a slight growl deep in his chest, and I wasn't sure where his line of questioning was leading. "What do you mean by serious?" I asked hesitantly.

"You know, serious, as in willing to do something special with him." I wouldn't have thought the darkness in his eyes could deepen, but as I stared at him, it did.

'Was he asking me what I think he was asking me?' I thought. I wasn't sure how to answer. I wasn't a prude, but there was a social taboo about such things. Nobody had asked me such a personal question as that before, and unless I was mistaken, he was asking me something extremely personal.

"Emmett, are you asking if I have ever . . ." I was thankful I could no longer blush because this was becoming extremely embarrassing. "If I ever had . . ." I found I just could not say the word.

"If you've ever been intimate? Yes, that's what I'm asking." His expression was no longer soft but had hardened and become more serious.

'Okay, so there was nothing shy about this man,' I pondered, and then I wondered why he wanted to know so I asked, "Why?" I whispered debating if I had angered him.

"Why what?" He retorted.

"Why do you want to know?" I started to stare at the ground because I was feeling a little embarrassed by this conversation, but I was also becoming uncomfortable with some of the unexplained feelings I was beginning to have regarding him.

"Maybe I'm going about this all wrong," he murmured ever so quietly. He seemed to take a little time before he continued, and when he did, he put his finger under my chin and raised my head so we were gazing deeply into each other's eyes again. Gone was the hard serious expression as he spoke. "Rose, the moment I set eyes on you, I knew you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I was positive you had to be an angel because no one could possibly be this beautiful, and then when that bear attacked me, I regretted the fact that I would never see you again. I was shocked when I opened my eyes and found your face so close to mine, and then as I burned in hell . . . well, I guess I wasn't really, was I?" I knew he didn't need an answer, so I just waited for him to continue. "Anyway, as I felt my body burning, I saw your angelic face still near me, and a few times I thought I felt a cool hand gently caressing my face. That hand brought such relief from the fires of hell, but it also sparked a feeling deep inside other parts of my body. When the fire stopped, yours was the first face I saw and for a moment, I thought I was in heaven. When I discovered you weren't an angel, I was actually relieved because these feelings would have been improper otherwise."

I couldn't stop myself and blurted out breathlessly, "What kind of feelings?"

"Feelings a man has for a woman, a deep hunger that grows inside of a man when he sees a woman he's falling in love with. Feelings about wanting to hold her, to kiss her, to caress her, and to be as near her as possible." He looked deep into my eyes and asked, "Am I scaring you?"

I couldn't help but giggle. I never remembered giggling before, but that's how it came out. It was the first time I had felt real happiness since I had been changed two years ago. "Emmett, I drink blood; I can kill a man as easily as a bear; I don't think you can scare me that easily."

He stepped nearer to me closing the small amount of space that had separated us, and I felt the tingling sensation of excitement running down my back. "Yes," we were so close I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke, "but we're not talking about any of those things, we're talking about a hunger that a man has for a woman; that I have for you, and you've never experienced that before, have you?"

He was right. I had never felt that before. All the boys I knew just lusted after me because I was beautiful. They saw me as a status symbol, as an object to possess and flaunt in front of others, and I was beginning to wonder if any of them had ever seen me as a living breathing human being. "No, I have never experienced that before," I answered truthfully.

"Rose," he asked, his voice a soft caress, "Have you never hungered for something, something you really desire deep down in your being?"

His question sparked a desire I had felt growing inside of me for some time. A hunger, I realized, to be someone special for somebody, to be needed and loved in a special way. I didn't want to be just another member of a family, but to be the focal point in a family. I hungered for love, not lust but a physical intimate love where I was the core of that love. A love I didn't have to share with anyone else. I hungered for someone to make me his own, the center of his life; I would be his only want, need, and desire. I wanted that love to be so strong that without me, he wouldn't want to exist, but together I would fulfill him by making him a whole person. 'Yes,' I realized, 'I have hungered for something every since I was changed only I never had a name for it before.

I wasn't sure if Emmett had seen the emotions on my face, but he very slowly took my face between his hands and even more slowly, he leaned in toward me. I realized two things instantly; first, I had stopped breathing in anticipation of what was about to happen and second, I felt those tantalizing shivers racing faster up and down my spine and then seeping into the rest of my body. When Emmett's lips finally met mine, I was enthralled by the scent rolling off him, shocked when his tongue entered my mouth, and set on fire as I began to respond to his kiss. I realized I had never felt this way about anyone before, and I recognized a physical need for him to continue kissing me. I wanted this moment to last forever.

I knew I had finally found someone that I loved, that I was physically attracted to, and that made me feel special. I knew this man would love me above everyone else, and I would be more than happy spending eternity with him.


End file.
